This disclosure describes a novel technique for improving the carriage of data in encoded and pre-encoded audio bitstreams.
The subject matter disclosed here may find particular application in the fields of broadcast and consumer audio. It may be applied to audio that is encoded in formats including but not limited to AC-3 (Dolby Digital), E-AC-3 (Dolby Digital Plus), AC-4, Dolby E, Dolby ED2, DTS, MPEG 1 Layer 2 and Layer 3 (i.e. MP3), AAC, HE AAC, and MPEG-H. It may also be applied to video formats.